Misaki In Wonderland
by neon-lightzzz
Summary: A Mad Hatter who smokes, A Cheshire cat whos pretty straightforward, A King of Hearts who doesn't cut of heads, his Beloved body guard, A white rabbit who doesn't care what he's late for, and a "Alice" whos not very happy! first fic, I'm pretty rusty
1. The new Book

Misaki Takahashi, a young college student was returning from his daily classes, and boy, he was ready to hit the hay.

"Oh, but I've got homework."

Misaki groaned to himself, he'd had a rough day. The last class he had that day was with "Kamijou, the Devil" and it seems Hiroki's reputation had proceeded him...again.

You see, before class, the brunette made the mistake of forgetting to turn off his cell phone. While Kamijou gave a lecture an obnoxious sound alarming Misaki (and everyone in the room) that he had received a text. He tried to turn the damn thing off before he could figure out who's it was, but the poor boy wasn't quick enough and was nailed right in the forehead with a rubber erasure.

"TAKAHASHI! DETENTION. MONDAY"

The text ended up being from Usami Akihiko, Misaki's landlord, and lover. It was asking if he needed to take the foil off before heating his lunch.

"I swear, he can't remember a DAMN thing I tell him! Such a child!"

He later recieved a text that "Usagi" (as misaki calls him) figured it out and enjoyed his wonderful cooking.

Misaki immediately was knocked off his train of thought when a bunch of girls squealed about something at the book store. He looked within the bookstore enough to see what the commotion was about.

crap.

The new Junai Romantica was released....and it happened to be one that he "inspired" recently.....

"Ugh...." Misaki grimaced at the the blushing faces of the fangirls squeaking and reading his lovers most recent smut....involving a "him" in it.

Something else caught his eye, a sales table with a big sign that practically screamed "50% OFF!!!"

He then remembered about how Usagi-san was telling him he should read something OTHER than manga. With that in mind he navigated around the schoolgirls and headed to the table.

"Only one book left?" He questioned. He read the title thinking about it. "'Through the Looking Glass'...hn" It sounded interesting enough, and really got hooked once he started reading. He recognized the story from a cartoon adaptation he saw when he was younger but last time is was called "Alice in Wonderland".

He shrugged, bought it, and hurried home...

**Author's Rambles:**

Whoop Whoop! First fanfiction, And I'm damn proud that I got of my ass and wrote it. Do not fret my children, we're not in wonderland YET! Soon darlings, soooooon~

P.S. I've never read the original Alice In Wonderland, but I know enough about it, but please, could someone correct me if I'm wrong in thinking that "Through the Looking glass" was the first and original title of the book?

R/R luvs -Neon


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N **By the way, I'm VERY rusty at writing at the moment. i haven't wrote anything that I've WANTED to write, everything i do is for school so please excuse me if my writings bland, it'll get more exciting once misaki interacts with others...and the rating might change! -raises eyebrows-

'~~~~~~~'

Later that night while Misaki was supposedly in his bedroom to sleep, he actually decided settle at his desk and read his new book. He picked up from were he last let off and got pretty far but started to slow down, until he finally rested his head on his desk and eventually drifted to sleep.

About an hour later he finally awoke. He sat up, stretching in the process. He then noticed his book was gone! He looked around his room, scanning his shelf carefully, but there was nothing but a couple textbooks and MANY copies of 'THE KAN' . He decided to look down stairs and headed towards his door. Right when he grasped the handle, The door flung itself open! Losing his balance, Misaki tripped. He expected to hit the ground eventually but something peculiar was going on...there didn't seem to be a ground, he just kept, falling...down something similar to a....hole?

He wanted yell...he wanted someone to save him (You know who...)

He finally hit ground, disoriented about were he was and what was going on. He scanned the area around him...he registered that it looked like a cave...and that there were only two paths, one going upward, "impossible..." and a short walk ahead leading to a door.

"Only one way to go i guess..." he was a bit frightened, but he knew this had to be some kind of dream right? No way this could EVER happen...Right?

As he took his first few steps forward he felt a slightly chilly breeze hit his legs. He knew that was strange due to the fact that he was wearing pajamas last...but he looked down and saw that it was no longer a fact....

He was wearing a little blue dress with a white apron tied around it....wait...what?

"no..."

"NO...!"

"OH HELL NO!!"

"THIS CAN'T BE A DREAM, THIS IS A FREAKING NIGHTMARE!!!"

He now started to panic running frantically around the cave making his adorable little dress twirl. He then stretched the neck of his outfit to see down his shirt....well, he was still a male. A little relief was given to him but he was nearly brought to tears at the fact that the only clothes around him were ON him...

Suddenly, something hit him like a teddy bear avalanche...

"If I'm here...then were is Usagi-san?"

**A/N**

Oh, I'm sorry Misaki-Kun, but like Alice, you must wear a dress as well

So how was that? I'm feeling a bit more comfortable writing this now...In fact, I'm having ALOT of fun! Hope to see some reviews! The next chap. will be up VERY soon. I CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS D;

R/R my Luvs -Neon


	3. The Cheshire boy?

**A/N**

I'm having to much fun with the Fact that Misaki's in a dress :D Bet you are too!

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"I wonder if he's still back at home..." Misaki questioned himself while his legs started shiver due to his new outfit. (He's not very used to this...)

"Dammit! how'd this even happen!?" The younger brunette would question his lover, but he was no longer in sight. He had a feeling deep within him that "Usagi san" would be down here...somewhere. so with that in mind, he headed to the door and hesitantly grasped the door handle. It didn't fling itself open, but it did lead to strange room including a small door, too small for any human, and a table with a bottle labeled "Drink Me!" At that Misaki frowned, as his his eyebrows inclined. "I'm supposed to drink a strange liquid that's been sitting here for who-knows-how-long!?" He walked towards it, and picked the bottle up...there were no other labels other than "Drink me!" on it and it seemed there were no other choices...He suddenly he smelled a difference in the air, a familiar scent made itself known to Misaki.

He ran around the table and looked down towards the small door, it was closing and then shut tight. "Someone just went through there!" he gasped. That was it, he was tired of pondering. That was Usagi-san's scent and he was ready to take a chance! He hurriedly opened the bottle and gulped it down. Tasted like soda...no, lemonade...uh uh, too bitter...

As he pondered the taste he noticed something, the room was getting bigger...no...wait...he was shrinking. His dress shrinking with him. When the process was over, he looked around, then walked towards the once-small door with determination clear on his face. He stepped through it carefully as the scenery changed to a forest with trees towering over him. He heard sounds of cooing, squeaking, and croaking...that oh-so determined face slowly transformed into something more worrisome and afraid...that familiar scent dissipated...he started hiking further into the forest.

Misaki looked up at the trees and giant mushrooms, admiring they're tall stature...he noticed something peculiar about one treetop, something floating...something that could be described as eyes, when they suddenly blinked Misaki jumped and let a small yelp escape his throat.

"Really now....I've been here quite a while, you just now notice me?" a mouth suddenly appeared a few inches below the hazel eyes. Misaki's mouth was gaping a bit at the sight of this. The voice decided to continue the conversation, "What's a young girl doing here anyway?" the floating mouth smirked. Misaki began to become frustrated with the mysterious essence, "I am NOT a girl, I'm not sure but for some reason when I ended up here, I ended up in THIS thing..." the brunette said in a stern voice..."Anyway..." he started towards the tree "Why don't you show yourself, So we can talk properly... " Misaki questioned. "Alright then..." The younger voice stated. His image became clearer, A younger looking boy in a purple and darker purple striped outfit materialized, He had darker blonde hair with purple cat ears popping out on each side, then a tail, striped with the two same shades of purple, looped around the branch he was sitting on. He raised his cat-paw gloved hands and lifted one leg on the other, showing off his cat-like feet.

"Hello there..." The blonde re-intoduced himself.

"..." Misaki paused then yelped as he remembered the character "Gah! The Cheshire Cat!" Misaki pointed towards the tailed boy.

"I guess that's my title around here..." he said smoothly.

"But please, call me 'Shinobu'"

**A/N**

and there you are! 3rd chapter, introduciiiiiinnnnggg~ -drum roll- Cheshire Cat!Shinobu, this'll get to be more fun :3

I'll try to get the next one up soon, i'm taking break...as much as i'd hate too...


	4. Looking for someone dear

**A/N**

I'm ready to write! I've got Passion Pit on my itunes, Junjou Manga by my side, And a nice big bottle of Mountain Dew! Lets head to Wonderland!

'~~~~~~~~~~'

Misaki didn't know how to take in the sight of the oddly colored cat-boy before him, but he was taught manners and held out his hand...

"Alright...Shinobu" Misaki tested the name, "nice to meet you then." he then let a friendly smile cross his face.

Shinobu lightly smiled back, ignoring the offer to shake hands, he went back to a straight face and asked "I was wondering, were you looking for someone? You seemed to be in some sort of panic when you got into the forest...like The White Rabbit was..."

Misaki suddenly had a surprised look on his face, "Yea I am! How could you gues-Wait! white rabbit?" He yelped. "Yea, The White Rabbit" Shinobu, more relaxed tried to explain to the jumpier brunette infront of him. "More like silver rabbit if you ask me, but The King of Hearts decided to just call him white...anyway when I saw him a while ago he seemed to be looking for something...sorta like you were." Shinobu then began to rub his nose, " The damn guy REEKED of tobacco...Awful smell."

"Thats him! That's Usagi-san!" Misaki felt reassured on his hunch about him being here.

"Usagi-san? fitting name....considering..." Shinobu trailed of into thought, He then decided to ask, "Is he special to you or something??"

Misaki was surprised at the cat-boy's question, then started to blush.

"Ahhhhh" Shinobu knew he hit something, he then asked "Hmm, does that mean you L-O-V-E him ?" with that he smiled a sly kitty smile.

Misaki could only stutter at these questions, "U-uh W-w-well, I-it's N-n-n-not T-t-that easy-"

"I'll take that as a yes, now, I have a question." The blonde stated. Misaki got even more frustrated at Shinobu's attempt to change the subject, but before he could say anything he was interrupted. "Since both you and I are looking for someone dear, let's both look together." Shinobu then stated, "Power in numbers..." Misaki didn't have much a choice, he didn't have a choice really...he didn't know were the hell he was. So he started walking along with his new aqaintence.

"What's this place called anyway?" Misaki decided to ask the big question.

"Um, alot of outsiders call it Wonderland I guess" Shinobu answered back...

Misaki smiled awkwardly to himself and thought "Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!! I'm never reading a book before bed AGAIN! Unless it's 'THE KAN' at least then I wouldn't be stuck here!" He tried to pinch himself many times but it didn't seem too work, he was stuck in this horrid dream...but he started to have second thoughts, what if this was real and Usagi was in trouble? At that thought Misaki's heart began to go a little faster. He walked a little faster to forget he even thought of that.

After quite a while, they ended up at a table in the middle of a clearing. "He should be here." Shinobu started to sound frustrated. "I thought you didn't know were he was!" Misaki complained, then scanned around the table, noticing a brown raggedy plush rabbit. He then smelled something interesting, first tobacco smoke...then tea? crushing the idea that it was Usagi-san. He turned his head toward the other end of the table, following the scent.

"Ahhh, hello there young lady~!" Said the older looking man in a goofy voice. He tipped his tall forest green top-hat at Misaki. A small cup of tea in one gloved hand, and a cigarette in the other. He wore a emerald green suite, and a dark purple bow-tie.

"Hi...I'm not a girl...and please don't ask how I ended up in this...outfit." Misaki replied "Not even i know..."

The hatted man simply said " Suits you either way...My name is Miyagi Yoh, what buisness might you have here?"

Misaki knew this had to be The **MAD **Hatter.

**A/N**

I'll write more tomorrow...so very late....

Hmmmm, It seems I've left myself at a cliffy, I'll write more in an hour, but WAIT to submit it! HAHAHAHAHA...**R/R** LUVS

Neon out -splodes-


End file.
